


Trois vies liées dans l'abîme

by PandoVamp



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoVamp/pseuds/PandoVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui était Pandora enfant, avant qu'Hadès vienne s'insinuer franchement dans sa vie ? Comment a t-elle rencontré Ikki pour la première fois ? La naissance de Shun est entourée de mystère, à moins que les réponses se trouvent par ici... perdues dans l'abîme d'une sombre histoire qui allait sceller le destin de trois jeunes innocents.(Les personnages appartiennent à Masami KURUMADA.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

 

C'était un jour de pluie. Elle s'en souvenait encore, car cet événement était ancré profondément dans sa mémoire encore tourmentée. Cette solitude qui était sa compagne d'un ailleurs différent, qu'elle seule connaissait. Elle semblait hostile aux autres enfants de son âge qui la craignait. Sa garde-robe sombre, ses cheveux plus noirs qu'une nuit sans lune et ses yeux de chat, perçants, intimidants, faisait fuir ses probables compagnons.

Se faire des amis était improbable. Un rêve notoire auquel elle aspirait sincèrement, mais que son père ne se privait pas de nommer d'inabordable pour elle, car indigne de son rang.

-« On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes », disait-il.

Si les autres enfants rêvaient de choses futiles et matérielles, elle souhaitait en toute simplicité, s'ouvrir au monde.

Mais plus elle grandissait, et plus ce rêve lui semblait finalement inaccessible. L'air ambiant était lourd de secrets de famille, de nuages menaçants qui recouvraient le magnifique château, celui là même qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées. Mais cette vision féerique n'était qu'un leurre.

Lors de son septième anniversaire, un grand paquet l'attendait de bon matin. Le cadeau de ses parents. La boîte était grande, presque aussi grande qu'elle. À l'aide de ses doigts d'enfants, elle ouvrit délicatement le papier. Ses parents lui avaient appris à ne rien déchirer, à faire les gestes les plus doux possibles, telle la petite fille élégante d'une famille classée haut de gamme dans la hiérarchie humaine.

Au milieu du papier délicatement déchiré, elle entrevit un visage sybillin et blafard, des yeux sombres aux reflets violets, une bouche délicate dessinée d'un rouge flamboyant, puis une chevelure sombre. Une mini Pandora, l'image que ses parents avait fait d'elle, jusque dans les moindres détails de sa robe. Elle n'en dit rien, mais un effroi la parcouru, le fond de l'air était glacial.

Elle remercia faussement ses parents, faisant semblant d'apprécier ce cadeau d'un goût douteux pour ne pas les heurter. Elle était une petite fille docile, élevée dans le luxe et la politesse exagérée. Du haut de ses sept ans, malgré le désir de ses parents de ne pas la mélanger aux autres enfants du village, qui vivaient au fond de la vallée, elle était consciente qu'un malaise régnait en ce château. Une force puissante et malsaine la maintenait prisonnière de cette vie qui la choyait pourtant, mais qui ne lui apportait que tristesse et frustration.

Les paroles de son père lui revenaient, agaçantes :

- « Tu es notre poupée mon cœur. Cette poupée sera à toi, ce que tu es à nous. Prend en bien soin. »  
- « Oui, père. » Fût la seule réponse qu'elle trouva apte, pour ne pas éprouver de remords.

Car elle ne pouvait leur avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une autre elle-même inerte et sans vie, non. Elle voulait se confondre avec les autres enfants, jouer avec eux, s'amuser, jouer au ballon avec ses pieds et ses mains, à la corde à sauter, faire des châteaux de sable, se rouler dans la boue !! Simplement faire des jeux d'enfants

La jeune Pandora, que ses parents avaient façonné à leurs idées ne souhaitait rien d'autre que vivre, oui vivre !! Etait-ce un rêve réellement inaccessible ? Elle espérait que non, elle y croyait même fortement.

- « Pandora, ma petite poupée, il est l'heure de ton cours de musique. » Lui dit son père, venu frapper à sa porte.

Tout n'était qu'une perpétuelle rengaine qui se répétait seconde après seconde, minute après minute, heure après heure, jours après jours, semaine après semaine, mois après mois et année après année.  
Une vie toute tracée, toute décidée... du haut de ses sept ans, cette jeune fille était pourtant très mûre. Ses parents avaient fait d'elle une petite femme enfermé dans un cocon. Ce corps d'enfant qui renfermait un esprit intelligent voudrait pourtant connaître l'enfance et toutes ses joies, ses peines, cette insouscience des autres gamins qu'elle ne cotoyait qu'à l'église. À son grand regret, seulement de loin, avec des regards volés discrètement. Car c'était bien des regards envieux qu'elle leur lançait chaque semaine.

Elle aimerait tant être quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle haïssait cette robe en multiples exemplaires qui remplissait son armoire. Elle haïssait cette ballade sempiternelle du dimanche dans le grand jardin après la messe, dont elle connaissait le moindre brin d'herbe, la moindre pierre, le moindre détour. Seuls de menus changements venaient rompre la monotonie de sa vie. Ainsi, elle aimait s'évader en pensées via le son du petit torrent qui serpentait non loin. Il jouait de sa musique de plein air, chaque jour une nouvelle mélodie. Celle de la vie, car l'eau, elle le savait, était source de vie, par elle venait la naissance de toute chose. Et cette douce musique accompagnait les moineaux qui chantaient à tû-tête sur son passage. Elle aimait les nourrir avec le pain restant des repas trop copieux.

D'ailleurs, les surplus de repas étaient avilement gâchés, plutôt que de les donner aux gens miséreux du village. Leur village. Etait-elle à sa place dans ce monde trop vaniteux et surdimensionné ?

 

Puis un jour elle voulut, cachotière, mais pleine de générosité, prendre un peu de pommes de terre et de pâté qui trônait dans la cuisine, pour les amener à tous ces gens qu'elle ne voyait que du balcon de l'église, si petits et inaccessibles. C'est avec Martha, la complice femme de cuisine qu'elle réussit à accomplir cet acte généreux. Ce jour là, elle fût autorisé grâce à elle à descendre vers le monde attrayant du village. Mais, elle ne savait pas que « ceux d'en haut », comme les villageois les appelaient, elle et sa famille, étaient loin d'être appréciés ici bas.

La descente en carosse, à l'ancienne se remarquait, loin d'être discrète. Elle aperçut une maison d'abord, puis deux, puis trois, puis huit d'un seul coup !! Elle avait fait ce trajet tant de fois... mais elle évitait de porter son regard trop souvent par la fenêtre, car elle était entourée de ses deux parents chaques dimanche, seul jour de semi liberté en dehors de la forteresse. Elle ne pouvait donc apprécier pleinement ce que le paysage lui offrait de plus simple, mais aussi de plus beau. Aujourd'hui, c'était mercredi, et seule avec Martha, son regard d'enfant découvrait le monde d'une façon différente. Elle en avait rêvé mille fois de ce voyage inattendu.

La voiture s'arrêta. Le cocher ouvrit la porte, tendant sa main ganté en direction de Pandora.

- « Merci, Gustave. » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Martha descendit derrière elle. Un sourire affectueux de voire cette jeune fille candide redevenir une gamine de son âge. Son regard émerveillé parlait pour elle. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau et moins sombre que là-haut, dans les brumes humides d'un palais trop grand et austère pour elle.

Le panier en osier balançant à son bras et remplit de victuailles royales, elle s'avançait, confiante vers la place du village. Mais, de sa naïveté d'enfant, elle ne devina pas que ses habits noirs et ses airs de petite fille gâtée allaient d'ici une minute provoquer des railleries et des quolibets mesquins, de la part de ceux qu'elle s'apprêtait à aider, sans rien attendre en retour que des sourires heureux.

Seule et sans ses parents, c'était une proie facile et vulnérable.

- « Tient, voilà la fille Heinstein, ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin que l'on cire mes chaussures. »  
- « Hey petite, ton père t'as vendu ? Hahahaha !!! »

Puis, une tomate lancée frontalement atterrie sur son épaule gauche, la faisant vasciller. Son regard, inquiet croisa celui de Martha, qui aimait la petite et la serra contre elle dans un geste instinctif de protection. Mais, un œuf, puis deux, puis trois vinrent terminer leur course dans leur direction. Le premier devant elle, à ses pieds, il loupa sa cible. Le second, sur son collant. Il s'éclata pour laisser s'échapper le visqueux liquide, puis le troisième qui, gagnant, inonda sa noire chevelure.

Elle n'entendit plus que des rires. Elle n'était plus vraiment là. Terrorisée.

Des larmes vinrent s'inviter devant ces actes abjects de cruauté. Elle lacha le panier, qui s'écroula au sol et se renversa, déversant son contenu sur les dalles de pierre. Les pommes de terre semblèrent effectuer une course à qui roulerait le plus loin. Certaines furent stoppées par les pieds des villageois. L'une d'elle roula jusqu'aux pieds d'un jeune garçon, qui la ramassa.

Le silence se fît lorsqu'une voix, infantile mais ferme cria :

- « Je serais vous, j'aurais grande honte. » ce message s'adressait aux villgeois moqueurs.

Elle vit, par son regard de biais et malgré la douleur, ses pieds nus aller de pommes de terre en pommes de terre, puis revenir vers elle, encore à genoux. Elle leva la tête, silencieuse. Le jeune garçon empoigna le panier en osier et rangea les légumes qui s'étaient fait la belle. Puis, il lui tendit la main.

D'abord hésitante et tremblante, elle lui offrit sa main gantée et toute propre en totale opposition avec celle de son sauveur. Son regard croisa celui d'un jeune garçon, d'un an environ son aîné et qui avait les cheveux noirs, comme elle.

 

***********************

- « Excusez les Mademoiselles. Si effectivement leurs actes ne sont point dignes de votre rang, ils ont leurs raisons. »

Le regard du jeune garçon portait au loin, vers la forêt. Il ne la regardait pas franchement . Se sentait -il gêné de se retrouver face à elle, fille des Seigneurs de Heinstein ? Se demanda t-elle.

Assis sur un petit mur de pierres jouxtant la rivière, l'enfant qu'elle était avait pris la peine de le remercier. Sans son intervention, elle n'ose imaginer ce qui serait arrivé.

- « Ne me vouvoies pas... s'il te plaît. Si du sang noble coule dans mes veines, je ne me sens pas noble. » Puis elle enchaîna, comme pour éviter qu'il lui pose des questions qui la ferait se livrer un peu trop.

- « Quel est ton nom ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et son regard bleu marine transperça son âme. La douleur qui s'évadait ainsi de ses yeux l'atteignit sans précaution.

- « À quoi bon te le dire ? Tu vas rentrer chez toi, dans ton monde, dans ton magnifique château qui surplombe notre petit village. Et tu vas oublier cet événement... comme les tient ignorent notre existence depuis trop longtemps. »

Surprise, elle lui coupa la parole :

- « Mais bien sûr que non !! » Elle se leva et se planta, petite bonne femme qu'elle était droite devant lui, le toisant fermement du regard. « Ne penses-tu pas que tu me juges un peu à la va-vite ? Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu as dit que les villageois avaient leurs raisons d'agir ainsi... je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?. Quelle est cette haine envers ma famille ? »

- « Ecoute... quitte à te paraître impoli, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais après tout je ne te connais pas. Tu restes la fille de ce Seigneur de pacotille. »

- « Seigneur de pacotille ? Tu parles de mon père là !! »

- « Bien vu oui. Et je maintiens mes paroles. » Voyant soudain le visage de le petite fille se muer en une tristesse indicible, et se sentant tout à coup coupable, il enchaîna :

- « D'accord, je m'excuse. Après tout, tu me sembles être différente de ton père... » Son visage s'était radoucit. « Ton père n'écoute pas les villagois. Ils ne se sentent pas soutenus. Ici, il y a le monde d'en haut, le tient, puis il y a celui d'en bas, dont je fais partis. Le Seigneur d'un village, pour en être digne doit, selon moi, tenir compte des avis, tenir un conseil régulièrement, aider autrui à rendre le quotidien meilleur et plus facile. Avant la vie était différente ici. Un jour, ton père a changé. Il n'était plus l'homme joviale qui était apprécié autrefois. Regarde nous, nous portons des guenilles en guise de vêtements, nous travaillons jusqu'à la nuit tombée et aucunes éclaircies à l'horizon.»

- « Autrefois ? Quand ça ?  Je ne comprends pas... »

- « Je tiens ça de ma mère. J'étais encore petit lorsque le changement a eu lieu. Et donc toi aussi, tu n'étais peut-être même pas née. Ecoute, je dois te laisser, ma mère va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas. » Il se leva et fit quelques pas quand elle l'interpella :

- « Attends, dis moi ton nom au moins !! »

Il se retourna :

- « Ikki. Mon nom est Ikki. À un de ces jours peut-être. »  dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main.

- «Pandora, je me prénomme Pandora !! » Cria t-elle afin de se faire entendre de celui qui lui tournait déjà le dos.

Ikki eu un sourire, car il connaissait évidemment son prénom. Pandora, l'héritière du Royaume de Heinstein.

Sur le chemin qui les ramenait vers le château, Pandora et Martha étaient silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille interpella la cuisinière.

- « Martha, ne dis rien à mon père sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je n'en veux pas à ces gens. Je n'ai rien, c'est le principal. »

Martha acquiesa d'un signe de tête. Cette petite était décidément pleine de ressources pensa t-elle.

 

Le soir, dans sa chambre, la petite fille au sang noble repensa aux paroles troubles d'Ikki. Son père avait changé. Pourquoi ? Qu'était-il donc arrivé ? Elle s'enquérit alors de profiter du crépuscule pour aller dans la grande bibliothèque familiale.

Les heures s'egrenèrent ainsi, et son esprit vif et intelligent, lui permit de trouver un indice notable correspondant aux années probables de son changement d'attitude et de comportement. Un permis de construction d'un bâtiment. Celui là, construit dans le jardin. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres liens possibles. De plus, ce bâtiment ne lui disait strictement rien, alors qu'elle connaissait les moindres recoins du grand jardin.

Demain, elle irait y faire un tour. Mais ses paupières lourdes lui préconisaient d'aller se coucher. Elle referma le livre d'archives et le plus discrètement possible fila tout droit à sa chambre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle y découvrit la poupée hors de sa boîte, assise sur son lit, au niveau de ses oreillers. - « Etrange pensa t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas sortie de sa boîte... » mais la fatigue la gagnait et elle ne se posa pas plus de questions. La poupée, sa jumelle de porcelaine, finit sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

Vers quatre heures quinze du matin, les yeux de verre de la poupée tournèrent légèrement vers la droite, semblant surveiller l'enfant, plongé dans un sommeil du juste.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, un soleil franc permettait à la chaleur qu'il dégageait de venir réchauffer sa joue rosie. Elle s'étira. Regarda l'horloge. Neuf heures et demie. Puis, lui revinrent les évènements de la veille. Les réactions des villageois à son encontre, les paroles d'Ikki, le secret encore bien gardé que son père semblait caché, lui même lié à son chagement d'attitude, et le bâtiment dans le jardin.

- « Oui, aujourd'hui je dois le trouver. J'aimerais tant que tout ceci s'arrange. Que les villageois estiment un jour mon père, redevenu ce qu'il était avant : un homme bien. »

Ce n'était pas sa véritable famille, elle le savait et le sentait intensément de tout son petit être.

 

***********************

Pendant ce temps, au village, une jeune femme trentenaire et plutôt belle, vêtu de son plus beau haillon, se préparait pour aller quérir ce que la famille Heinstein lui devait. Excellente coutrière, elle souhaitait effectivement qu'il la paie enfin pour les heures de dur labeur effectuées sur les immenses et magnifiques nappes commandées par la Seigneurie il y a de cela deux mois.

- « Maman, n'y va pas !! »

- « Ikki, mon chéri. Je dois y aller, tu le sais bien. Reste là, je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Je suis touchée que tu t'inquiètes ainsi et je suis très fier de toi. Mais nous n'avons plus de quoi manger à notre faim. Reste là, avec les autres enfants, j'ai besoin de toi ici. Tour ira bien, je te le promets. » Sur ces douces paroles, elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur son front, comme seules les mères savent le faire, puis partie sur la route menant au château des Heinstein, seule et déterminée, portée par l'amour qu'elle avait pour son fils.

Il fallait deux bonnes heures pour y accéder. Elle remarqua des changements dans la végétation lors de sa marche. Plus elle montait, et plus les arbres se faisaient sombres et dépourvus de feuilles. La verdure semblait mourir à petit feu. Elle frissona soudain, et fût prise d'un étrange pressentiment. Malgré cela, la belle jeune femme continua, seule éclaircie dans la pénombre de la forêt noire.

Puis, elle aperçut l'immense et loude porte. L'endroit était lugubre, comme habité par le mal.

- « Mon Dieu, faîtes que tout se passe bien. » dit-elle tout bas. Elle s'annonça aux gardes. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui lui semblèrent une éternité, le grincement de la porte portée par ses gonds indiquait que son entrée dans la forteresse était imminente. Les murs gigantesques imposaient le respect. Elle était déjà venu dans ce grand château, mais c'était avant, avant que l'air devienne plus froid, la lumière moins dense et l'ambiance beaucoup plus pesante.

Un majordome s'avança vers elle.

- « Veuillez me suivre madame. »

Elle prit son courage à deux mains.

- « Qui va me recevoir ? Monsieur Heinstein ? Un de ses conseillers ? »

- « Monsieur Heinstein en personne, Madame. »

Elle respira profondément. Inquiète, oui, elle l'était depuis qu'elle avait quitté son fils. Et la montée sans fin de la route surplombant le pic rocheux sur lequel s'imposait le château, ne l'avait guère rassuré. Ils stoppèrent devant une porte. Le majordome frappa. Il laissa entrer Zéphirine. Tel était son prénom.

 

Ikki rangeait les fruits machinalement, robotiquement. Son sixième sens, surdéveloppé sembla tout à coup devenir une décharge électrique. Il lâcha les pommes qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il laissa alors tout en plan, puis courut, sans réfléchir vers la grande place. La nuit commençait à envelopper les maisons alentour.

- « Maman !! M'maaaannnnnnnnn !!!! »

Ce cri déchirant la nuit, était celui d'un enfant, sentant que sa maman se trouvait dans la souffrance. Le carosse qui avait servi la veille à amener la jeune Pandora ici même, arriva à vive allure puis freina subitement. La porte s'ouvrit et un corps inerte en fût déchargé lourdement sur les dalles.

Ikki tremblait. Il avait reconnue cette silhouette fine. Celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

Le carosse repartit accompagné par le hénissement bruyant et lugubre des chevaux qui le tiraient. Le jeune garçon accouru, saisie d'une infinie terreur.

- « M'man, m'man !! réveille toi !! ne me laisse pas !! »

Quelques hommes du village accoururent. Zephirine, qui était inerte, la robe déchirée fût amenée ainsi chez le docteur du village. Et c'est en ce jour sombre qui glaça d'effroi le village entier, que Ikki apprit que sa maman, cette jeune femme belle et pure avait été souillée, rabaissée, détruite.

Elle était vivante, mais dans son ventre qui allait s'arrondir au fil des mois, grandissait un embryon, qui deviendrait un enfant. Fardeau de part sa façon d'avoir été conçu, engendré par la force, elle allait devoir le porter pendant près de neuf mois. Neuf mois, lui rappelant sa faiblesse, sa honte, sa bêtise d'avoir été ainsi seule là où vivait le diable.

 

***********************

Pandora avait vu une jeune femme rentrer par la grande porte du château. Qui était-ce se demanda t-elle ? Et que voulait t-elle ? une villageoise qui allait voire son père pour affaire certainement. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien.

Après le repas du midi, elle avait prévu d'aller à la recherche du fameux bâtiment, source de ses interrogations. C'est en descendant l'escalier nord, par les petites fenêtre creusées à la verticale qu'elle avait aperçu la silhouette de cette femme.

Elle était ensuite arrivée dans le jardin. Elle savait qu'une longue promenade l'attendait. La promenade de la vérité pensa t-elle. Elle s'engouffra dans la forêt. Armée de tout l'espoir qu'une petite fille pouvait mettre dans une telle expédition. La sauvegarde du bien-être de sa famille, le sauvetage de la gentillesse qui autrefois, habitait son père.

Camouflée par les arbres, elle ne vit pas l'amoncellement de nuages noires s'approcher. Comme s'ils avaient eux même rendez-vous par ici.

- « Alors, longer le ruisseau par la droite, ensuite, traverser le petit pont de pierre... », pensa t-elle.

Selon ses informations, il fallait s'enfoncer assez loin dans la forêt, pour enfin trouver l'objet de sa convoitise. La végétation se faisait plus abondante à chacun de ses pas. Mais, comme attirée par une force invisible, elle ne regardait même plus derrière elle, afin de voire sa rassurante demeure. Elle zigzaguait, sautait pas dessus les buissons, s'accroupissait pour éviter les branches trop basses des arbres, le pas de plus en plus sûr, vers un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas.

 

Dans sa chambre, immobile ou presque, sa poupée, posée sur la chaise à bascule peinte en gris, guettait. Elle s'impatientait de voire Madame Heinstein arriver dans la chambre de sa chère petite fille.

Il était quinze heures.

À quinze heures et treize minutes, gisait le corps sans vie de Madame Heinstein. Le fauteuil à bascule, vide, se balançait encore.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, un toit arrondi se détacha de la verdure environnante.

- « Le voilà. » dit-elle tout haut.

Il ressemblait à ces temples grecques qu'elle avait vu dans les encyclopédies. Mais il était plus petit. Sur sa double porte, une énorme chaîne la maintenait solidement fermée. La pluie commença à tomber. Un éclair fendit le ciel, suivit d'un coup de tonnerre. Un second éclair, vint s'abattre sur le bâtiment, à trois mètres de Pandora. Un coup de tonnerre, beaucoup plus violent et plus long s'ensuivit. Une atmosphère latente d'apocalypse s'était installée.

Mais pourquoi donc était-elle là ? Elle ne savait plus rien... elle savait juste que la porte était maintenant entre-ouverte et qu'elle allait, d'ici quelques secondes franchir le seuil de cet endroit interdit.

De sa main d'enfant, alors encore innocente, elle poussa la lourde porte. Seule une pénombre persistante l'accompagnait. Ses yeux devaient s'habituer avant de pouvoir entrevoir l'ombre d'une petite boîte posée sur un autel.

C'était ici, en ce lieu que Pandora devint une autre. C'est à ce moment précis, que son père commit l'irréparable. Le plus grand affront que l'on puisse faire à une femme, engendrant la vie sous le joug d'une force obscure qui s'était servit de lui, tâchant pour toujours sa réputation de Seigneur généreux au bon cœur. Réputation qui s'était ternie au fil des cinq années précédentes, depuis qu'il avait déterré dans le grand jardin, un médaillon en forme d'étoile.

La famille Heinstein qu'avait connu ce village, gentiment reclu dans la vallée, n'existait plus. Disparue à jamais dans les méandres d'un abîme qui scellait le destin de trois êtres innocents.

 

***********************

Un mois.... deux mois... trois mois... quatre mois... cinq mois...

Ikki obervait ainsi le ventre de sa mère s'arrondir. Devant lui, elle ne montrait rien. Mais il entrevoyait sa souffrance, il la devinait. Il avait vu ses hématomes sur son visage ce soir là. Il avait entendu ses sanglots, l'oreille collée contre la porte du cabinet médical. La haine qu'il éprouvait envers celui qui avait osé faire du mal à sa mère était aussi immense que l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Sans limites.

Il aurait dû l'accompagner ce jour là. Il aurait dû insister. Depuis cet événement funeste, il s'était juré qu'il ferait tout pour défendre ceux qu'il aime, même au péril de sa vie.

Qu'allait-il se passer avec ce bébé ? Allait-il l'aimer ?

Mais à l'heure actuelle, c'est surtout l'état de sa mère qui l'inquiétait. Plus les mois s'écoulaient, à l'approche du terme, et plus elle faiblissait. L'intelligence dont était doté le garçon lui permettait de voire tout ça. La perte de son père l'avait rendu très mûre pour son âge, à l'instar de Pandora d'ailleurs, qui avait vécut une situation différente, mais qui lui avait permise elle aussi de savoir discerner beaucoup plus que ne le feraient d'autres enfants.

- « Et ce tordu de Seigneur qui ne se montre plus... » Son regard se porta vers la grande tour, celle côté nord. Il lui sembla que le château devenait grisonnant. Cela devait être le reflet des nuages, se reflétant sur la surface lisse, certainement.

Six mois... sept mois... huit mois...

C'est durant celui-ci, que Zephirine, une nuit se mit à hurler de douleur. Ses cris perçant, réveillèrent Ikki en sursaut. Il courut, cette nuit là jusqu'au médecin, tambourinant de désespoir à sa porte.  
- « Ouvrez s'il vous plaît, ouvrez !!! »  
- « Ikki ? C'est ta maman ? »

Ikki le tira par la manche, afin qu'il se presse au chevet du seul lien familiale qu'il lui restait. Sans elle, que ferait-il ?

 

Qu'allait-il faire ? Sur la pelouse verte, au milieu d'une foule restreinte, un cercueil en bois de chêne attendait d'être enfouie dans la terre. Ikki, le regard remplit de larmes, avec le desespoir d'une âme brisée serrait les poing. Car sous la tristesse exposée, cachée, naissait en lui une envie de vengeance froide, sourde, du genre de celle qui est portée par la force d'un passé, qu'il ne pourra jamais retrouver.

De retour chez lui, dans la maison presque vide, mais pleine de souvenirs, un bébé babillait. Totalement inconscient du drame que vivait son grand frère. Les bébés avaient en cela l'avantage de ne pas ressentir cette douleur morale insondable. Ikki s'approcha, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que son destin se jouait en ce moment.

Là, était l'oeuvre achevée d'un homme poussé dans son acte odieux par une force démoniaque. Un acte qui, s'il était resté lui-même, n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Car si ce fût le corps physique du père de Pandora qui servit ainsi à l'asservissement du mal, l'esprit qui l'habitait était lui, celui d'un Dieu avide de pouvoirs et de desseins aussi sombres que son âme.

Le Dieu Hadès, avait joué ses première cartes, planté le décor et s'était alloué une future enveloppe charnelle, en la personne d'un bébé innocent. La naissance était commanditée.

Un bébé pour lequel Ikki, allait se prendre d'une grande affection. Sa raison de vivre sur cette terre. Né pourtant de l'obscurité, l'enfant resterait la lumière de sa vie. Il ne savait guère à cette période que la douleur serait sa force contre l'adversité. Ses épreuves n'étaient pas finies, elles ne faisaient que commencer.


	2. Chapitre 2

Ikki avait la fâcheuse habitude d'écouter aux portes. C'était d'ailleurs un de ses défauts et sa mère ne cessait de lui faire des remontrances à ce sujet. Mais le garçon était têtu. Sa mère venait d'être enterrée et il avait senti un malaise lorsque les personnes importantes du village les avaient regardés lui et son petit frère.

Quelque chose se tramait. Il était orphelin aujourd'hui. Il était logé de manière temporaire chez une vieille dame du village que sa mère aidait régulièrement dans ses tâches ménagères. Car sa maman avait un grand cœur. La petite grand-mère était aidée dans sa tâche par sa nièce : Satine.

La jeune Satine était une adolescente de quinze ans, très gentille. Ikki l'appréciait.

Le jour où il sut qu'ils voulaient le séparer du seul être qui lui restait, il avait décidé d'échafauder un plan d'évasion, loin, très loin du village et de la tombe de leur mère. Il avait hésité à prendre cette décision. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de se rendre sur sa tombe tous les jours, le souvenir encore vivace de sa génitrice serait un souvenir doux à l'image de la femme et de la maman qu'elle était. Jamais il ne l'oublierait même loin d'elle. Elle pouvait compter sur lui pour que son plus jeune fils, qu'elle avait à peine serrée dans ses bras à sa naissance ait lui aussi un souvenir indélébile d'elle.

Il avait entrevu, malgré la façon dont il il avait été conçu, qu'elle l'aurait inondé d'affection comme elle l'avait fait avec lui-même. Alors qu'elle lui caressait le visage en signe d'adieu, il avait lu dans son ultime regard qu'elle faisait de lui le protecteur du nouveau-né.

Il s'était ce jour là, juré qu'il en prendrait le plus grand soin, qu'il s'acquiterait même son rôle du mieux qu'il le pourrait. C'était un serment tacite, mais profondément sincère, échangé dans leur regard ce jour là. Un hommage post mortem à la première femme de sa vie.

Zephirine s'était quelques minutes plus tard, éteinte. Une place au Paradis lui était sans aucun doute réservée. Il n'en doutait pas. Elle était devenue une étoile dans le firmament. Leur étoile protectrice à lui et à Shun.

Il n'avait pu, en ce jour funeste qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire d'enfant, tenir le nouveau né dans ses bras. Et cela avait grandement énervé Ikki. Ce dernier avait été emporté dans une pièce adjacente en pleurs, comme s'il devinait qu'il n'allait plus jamais être tenu dans les bras maternels et rassurants comme tout autre enfant.

Le contact fût bref, mais il avait eu lieu. L'odeur suave et douce de sa maman, il s'en souviendrait, même inconsciemment. Et cela rassurait Ikki.

Deux jours plus tard, il assistait, défait, aux funérailles douloureuses de sa maman. Peu de personnes étaient venues. Il faut dire qu'au village, une partie des habitants avait osé répandre une fausse rumeur accusant la jeune femme d'avoir cherché ce qui lui était arrivé. Cela, Ikki ne pouvait pas le supporter. C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait ressenti en lui cette force endormie, réveillée par sa rage et l'injustice qu'il ressentait face à la cruauté humaine.

Ikki s'affola lorsque ce matin là, le lendemain du funeste jour, il retrouva le berceau de son frère vide.

« Shun ? SHUUUN ? »

« Ikki ? Mais ça ne va pas mon garçon !!? »

« Où est mon petit frère ? Dîtes-moi tout de suite où il est !! »

« Ikki, mon garçon... » La vieille dame s'avança pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais Ikki la repoussa violemment.

« Lâchez-moi !! je vous déteste tous vous m'entendez !! TOUS !! »

« Ikki, attends Ikki !! » Satine qui avait entendu la scène accourut.

Mais le jeune garçon s'enfuyait déjà, cherchant affolé l'endroit dans lequel pouvait être le bébé. Son regard s'étendit sur la place du village. Réfléchir, il devait réfléchir. Puis de petits cris attirèrent son attention. Dans la rue principale jouxtant la place, le carrosse des Heinstein était là, sombre comme la nuit, les deux chevaux maintenant noirs partirent au galop sans aucun doute en direction du château.

« SHUUUUN, NON !! RENDEZ-LE MOI !! »

Ses cris déchirèrent pour la seconde fois en l'espace de neuf mois la place du village. Mais là, il s'écroula de désespoir. Ses sanglots ne s'arrêtèrent plus. Il ne pouvait pas perdre les deux derniers êtres de sa famille en si peu de temps, non. Alors, il se releva, serrant les dents et le poing de rage. Cette dernière était intense, réelle et elle augmentait de seconde en seconde. Les gens du village qui assistaient à la scène, crurent un instant apercevoir une aura couleur feu envelopper son corps. Elle fut brève, mais elle était bien là.

Satine, en pleurs arriva à la hauteur de Ikki. Elle s'agenouilla, le prit pas les épaules et doucement elle entama un dialogue qui elle l'éspèrait allait le calmer un peu. De sa voix douce elle lui dit.

« Ikki, viens avec moi. Eloignons-nous un peu. J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. »

Ikki savait que Satine n'était pas remplie de mauvaise volonté. Comme lui, elle était un peu à part dans ce village. Alors, il la suivit.

«  Ikki, écoute-moi. Le Seigneur Heinstein a été voire Monsieur Charby et lui a réclamé ton petit frère.Il en est le père. De plus il a menacé de mener le village à la ruine et à la désolation s'il refusait.»

« Quoi ? Je vais le.. »

« Ikki, écoute-moi. Nous pouvons récupérer le bébé. La nuit prochaine. »

Il ne rêvait pas. Satine avait un plan. L'un et l'autre devaient rester discrets. Ils se retrouvèrent le soir même, afin d'échafauder tout ceci. Shun ne pouvait pas vivre avec un père violent. Peu importait pour Ikki qu'il ait son sang. Il n'était pas un enfant de l'amour. Puis en tant que petit être fragile, il n'avait surtout rien demander. Ikki lui devait une autre vie que celle qui l'attendait au château.

Satine était comme lui, une enfant orpheline. Ce que Ikki venait de vivre, elle l'avait elle aussi vécu il y a quelques années. Elle savait ainsi sa souffrance.

À la nuit tombée, ils se retrouvèrent derrière l'épicerie, vêtus de leurs capes sombres pour se fondre dans la nuit noire. Ils avaient décidé de passer par le petit sentier plutôt que la grande route. Le chemin était plus tortueux et plus long mais ils avaient nettement moins de risques de se faire remarquer.

Pendant les trois heures qu'ils grimpèrent, ils furent un instant silencieux, un autre à tenter de prévoir de quelle manière cela pourrait tourner. Ils n'auraient droit qu'à une seule chance, ils le savaient. Il ne fallait pas louper le coche. Ikki avait rempli son sac à dos de victuailles, de vêtements de rechange, d'eau et il comptait partir vers l'est ensuite. Il était bien conscient qu'un enfant de huit ans avec un bébé dans les bras ne passeraient pas inaperçus, de ce fait il avait décidé de se camoufler durant tout le temps que durerait le voyage.

Pour nourrir Shun, Satine avait vidé une bonne partie du lait en poudre stocké chez sa grand-mère et avait fourni un biberon à Ikki. Le lait serait froid, mais c'était déjà ça. Le périple s'annonçait compliqué voire impossible si Ikki arrivait à s'échapper avec son petit frère.

 

***********************

 

Lorsque Pandora se réveilla ce jour fatidique, elle était allongée dans l'herbe devant le temple dont la porte était encore grande ouverte. Depuis ce jour, l'enfant qu'elle avait été n'existait plus. Comme sa mère, elle était morte en quelque sorte.

Elle était revenue dans le château, le regard vide d'émotions. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère, dont le rôle s'annonçait important dans l'avenir. Deux Dieux lui avaient intimé l'ordre qu'une fois qu'il serait né, elle devrait aller le chercher et en prendre le plus grand soin.

Le pendentif en forme d'étoile, portant l'inscription Yours ever était destiné au nouveau né. C'est son père qui était actuellement en sa possession. Le géniteur qui fût possédé par le Dieu des Enfers le temps de l'acte, n'était plus qu'un être sans âme depuis qu'il avait déterré l'objet des années plus tôt. Hadès, avait aspiré son âme, profitant et bernant la femme et la fille de l'homme sans le moindre remords.

Jusqu'à ce jour du neuf septembre qui devait voire naître le corps qui lui servirait de réceptacle, lors de la future bataille contre Athéna. Tout était écrit dans les astres. La femme qu'il avait décidé d'engrosser par la force, avait elle aussi été choisie. D'abord elle était belle, ensuite, elle avait une personnalité très généreuse. Elle faisait partie des gens les plus purs de son époque. Et le Dieu, était très selectif sur les critières qu'il s'imposait dans ces cas là.

Il en était de même pour monsieur Heinstein qui était un homme d'une bonté sans faille, prenant soin de ses villageois. Le château magnifique dont la silhouette élégante surplombait la forêt noire et le village était le reflet de son âme.

Mais cela n'avait pas duré. Un jour que ce dernier avait décidé d'effectuer des travaux dans le grand jardin, les ouvriers avait découvert un petit coffret en bois. Il était scellé. L'ayant laissé plusieurs semaines dans sa bibliothèque et l'ayant un peu oublié, il retomba dessus alors qu'il recherchait un document familial. Il réussit à l'ouvrir, libérant ainsi le premier sésame qui permit à Hadès d'entamer sa résurrection. Par ce biais, il envoûta pour commencer l'homme dont le comportement se modifia au fil des mois et des années. D'un seigneur adoré, il devint craint.

Une fois le maître des lieux totalement sous son emprise maléfique, il attendit sagement le jour propice à la conception de l'être qu'il souhaitait le plus pur possible, et avec les bonnes personnes triées par lui-même. Il s'offrait en cadeau un bébé, petit humain fragile né d'un acte odieux totalement dirigé par lui. Hadès ne reculait devant rien.

Par sa faute, deux familles étaient décimées et liées dans un avenir qui s'annonçait plutôt sombre. Mais Hadès n'avait heureusement pas tout prévu. Pas une seule seconde il ne s'était douté que le fils ainé de Zephirine, morte en couche, pouvait être doté d'une aura qui lui venait de son étoile protectrice et ferait de lui un futur puissant chevalier. Un homme de main de la déesse contre laquelle il s'apprêtait à combattre.

Le plan d'Hadès semblait donc vasciller malgré tout.

 

***********************

 

Ikki et Satine virent l'imposant mur droit devant. Ils arrivaient ainsi, près de quatre heures après leur départ.

« Je connais un endroit du mur qui est fissuré. C'est par là, suis-moi ! »

Ikki suivit son amie. Il croyait fermement en la réussite de leur opération. Récupérer son petit frère, le protéger était sa priorité. En longeant l'enceinte extérieure, il leva la tête, apercevant le haut d'une tour, côté est. Le ciel était noir, au loin, ils entendaient un orage approcher. Le vent se mit doucement à se lever, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de la pluie.

Pour se faire le plus discret possible, ils s'étaient recouvert d'un grand tissu de couleur noir, qu'ils avaient percé à trois endroits. Le premier pour passer leurs têtes et les deux autres leur bras. Ikki fut sorti de ses pensées par Satine :

« Ikki ! Regarde c'est là ! Ça va, ils n'ont pas rebouché le passage. Je passe devant, suis-moi ! »

« Ok ! Allons-y ! »

Des buissons se trouvaient de l'autre côté, ce qui leur permit de se camoufler des gardes présents qui effectuaient leur ronde.

« Tu vois cette porte là-bas... elle mène aux cuisines. À cette heure-ci, il n'y a personne, tout le monde dort. »

« Oui... on va s'amuser à trouver Shun... le château est si grand. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, on a de la marge avant le lever du jour. Une heure et huit minutes du matin. D'ici deux heures, je t'assure Ikki que tu seras déjà loin avec ton frère.»

C'est ce qu'indiquait la grande horloge. Ikki acquieça avec un signe de tête. Il ne pensait pas que Satine, qu'il connaissait finalement peu était aussi baroudeuse. Elle semblait connaître le château.

Par chance, une petite fenêtre adjacente à la cuisine était entrouverte. Elle fît monter Ikki sur ses épaules afin qu'il vérifie en premier lieu que la voie était libre, ce qui était le cas. Alors il grimpa sur le parapet, se faufila par l'ouverture qui heureusement était assez grande pour lui et retomba sur une petite table de l'autre côté. Il alla ouvrir alors à sa compagne. C'est ainsi qu'ils firent leurs premiers pas dans une forteresse cossue, baignée aujourd'hui par le mal.

Ikki entrebailla la porte de la cuisine pour jeter un œil en dehors de la pièce. Tout était calme et le couloir était sombre. Personne à l'horizon. Avec précaution, ils se dirigèrent vers la droite. La double porte semblait indiquer que de l'autre côté se trouvait le luxe surdimensionné du château. Sans bruit, il cliqueta le loquet et son regard tenta de percer l'obscurité du bâtiment. Encore un autre couloir. Pour qui ne connaissait pas l'endroit, cela pouvait s'avérer être un piège. Il allait falloir être très prudent.

La liberté loin de ce village maudit n'était plus très loin.

 

***********************

 

Pandora se réveilla tout à coup, la respiration haletante et l'esprit désorienté. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle ne savait plus trop si cela faisait partie de son rêve ou non.

Son père avait ramené cet après-midi là son fils, le présentant à Pandora comme étant son petit frère qu'elle devait chérir et protéger. Ce qu'il était réellement à moitié, le nourrison possédant une partie du sang qui était le sien. L'autre moitié étant le même que celui d'Ikki par sa mère, décédée suite à l'accouchement il y a quelques jours seulement.

Il lui avait été expliqué qu'une cérémonie aurait lieu le lendemain pour faire du nourrisson l'héritier légitime du royaume et des terres l'environnant. Elle savait depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier, qu'elle ne serait que l'éternelle seconde aux yeux de son père. Bien qu'elle fut l'aînée de la famille.Mais depuis des temps immémoriaux, les filles étaient obligatoirement et sans vergogne écartées des affaires familiales comme si ces dernières n'étaient aucunement capables d'appréhender avec succès de telles responsabilités.

Neuf mois avaient passé depuis sa découverte dans le parc du domaine. Elle y avait libéré deux dieux de ses mains d'enfant. Ceux-là avaient entamé sur elle un lavage de cerveau. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'une partie ancienne d'elle n'était qu'endormie et non pas disparue. Peut-être était-ce du à la croix offerte par sa mère dont elle ne se séparait jamais qui avait fait office de bouclier et empêchant son embrigadement total.

Elle se leva de son lit, ses petits pieds glissaient sur le sol propre, sans bruit. Il lui semblait ressentir des présences dans l'enceinte même du château. Dont une, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Elle tourna la poignée de sa porte et l'entrouvrit en silence, tendant l'oreille. La chambre de son petit frère n'était pas très loin. Elle entendit une seconde fois, en bas, comme un frottement et des chuchotements. Si la forteresse était immense, le moindre bruit exposé au silence nocturne pouvait se propager dans les long couloirs du château.

Elle entama sa marche dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit frère. L'intuition qui l'habitait lui dictait que ce dernier était peut-être en danger. La porte était entrouverte, aussi, elle entra dans la chambre et observa avec délicatesse le nouveau-né.

- « Il est si petit... »

Un second bruit, discret mais bien réel confirma ses doutes. Quelqu'un se trouvait en bas. Alors, dans la nuit encore noire elle entreprit de descendre au niveau inférieur. Elle se posta à l'angle d'un mur. C'est ici qu'elle vit cette ombre se faufiler dans les escaliers. L'intrus montait les marches. Elle entendit une voix féminine puis celle d'un garçon qui semblait jeune. Ils étaient donc deux.

- « Ikki... »

Elle venait tout à coup de se rendre compte qu'elle connaissait ce jeune garçon. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Que venait-il donc faire dans ce château ? Elle décida de les suivre, elle les prendrait ainsi devant le fait accompli.

« Satine, il est par là... allons-y. »

Ikki chuchotait... ne se doutant pas qu'ils étaient suivis. Il monta, son instinct et son intuition lui dictant dans le sombre labyrinthe des couloirs, l'endroit où son petit frère se trouvait. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva assez vite sur le pas de la porte.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'avança vers le petit lit à barreaux, recouvert d'un voile gris légèrement transparent. Le nourisson dormait à poings fermés, ne se doutant pas qu'ici allait se jouer son destin. Ce dernier dépendant de ceux qui l'y mèneraient.

Ikki tendit les bras, lorsque Satine poussa un hurlement de douleur derrière lui.

Le jeune garçon fit demi-tour, il distingua une ombre derrière le corps maintenant au sol de la jeune fille. Il reconnut cette silhouette frêle de celle qu'il avait aidé il y a près de neuf mois, avant que son père ose poser les mains sur sa mère, dernier pilier sur lequel il pouvait se reposer. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus que souvenirs. Seul, un bébé innocent le liait à elle aujourd'hui.

« Que comptes-tu faire comme ça ? » lui demanda sur un ton sec la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.  
« Satine ! »

Il serra les dents et les poings. Il fut rassuré lorsque sa coéquipière se releva doucement.

«  Ne bouge pas, toi !! » Hurla Pandora.

Violemment, son pied écrasa le dos de Satine qui retomba.

« Si tu touches au bébé, je tu ton amie. Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. »

Prise au piège, le regard de l'adolescente fixait Ikki, se demandant si ce dernier allait choisir son frère au détriment de sa vie.

« Laisse la ! Je m'éloigne du berceau, tu vois. », il recula de trois pas afin qu'elle juge de sa bonne foi.

C'est alors que, contre toute attente, Satine se releva d'un coup sec, entraînant son ennemie au visage sinistre et blafard dans le couloir.

« Emmène ton frère Ikki, prends-le et sauve toi !! »  
« Satine ! », il hésitait.  
« Fonce ! », lui ordonna t-elle.

Alors, il prit précipitamment le bébé, enveloppé dans sa couverture et passa la porte au pas de course.

Les deux jeunes filles, pendant ce temps se battaient férocement. S'arrachant les cheveux, déchirant les vêtements de l'autre. Leurs cris résonnèrent dans le château tout entier.

Le futur chevalier du phénix, malgré son envie de faire demi-tour afin d'aider sa comparse, continua de courir. Il fit le chemin inverse de tout à l'heure, ne songeant qu'à protéger le seul lien qu'il lui restait après la tragédie qui venait de le frapper.

Il entendit alors un bruit sourd, puis un silence inquiétant s'installa. Devant lui, la lourde porte lui permettant de sortir enfin à l'air libre n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Après avoir effectué une petite centaine de mètres, son regard attendri se posa sur Shun, qui gémit doucement. Il s'agenouilla, déposa le bébé dans le creu d'un arbre, à l'abri des regards, camouflé par un buisson.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens te chercher petit frère. »

Puis, il se précipita à nouveau dans le château des Heinstein, sa silhouette s'enfonçant dans la pénombre jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Il allait aider Satine qui venait de lui permettre de se sauver et de mettre le nourrisson en lieu sûr.

Ikki n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnent leurs amis.

Le vacarme engendré par les deux jeunes gens avait réveillé la forteresse toute entière, les gardes arrivèrent au pas de course, déterminés à punir les fautifs.


End file.
